


The Dream of the Pearl Necklace

by hazelhollyhock



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Discipline, F/M, Sex, Spanking, Wet Dream, victorian london
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelhollyhock/pseuds/hazelhollyhock
Summary: Inspired by the Victorian erotica publication "The Pearl," this is a naughty, smutty one-shot in which Jedediah Shine, fasting for an upcoming fight, dreams of disciplining the two women in his life.





	

Jedediah had spent the last three weeks living like a monk in preparation for the championship. No alcohol, no red meat, and no sex.

For the past two years, he had been living with a sultry girl from Hong Kong who went by the moniker Blush Pang. And recently he had rekindled an old romance with his playful little Josephine. He had the best of both worlds.

But now, he’d had the brilliant idea of abstaining from sex altogether until after the fight. It had been three weeks of the sexual desert, during which he thirsted like he had never thirsted before. Everywhere he looked he smelled it, tasted it, saw it.

Even a recent case involving a stolen pearl necklace became a debauched and sultry thing. He barely heard what the witness had to say, imagining instead the necklace in places that only proved to drive him further down into the...hole.

The gym was the only place he knew to try and relieve his tension.

“Anythin' on your mind, sir?" Sergeant Barton asked.

Jedediah smashed another gloved fist into the punching bag, earning a grunt from the other man. He followed it up wit a left right combination, his knuckles burning. “Not a thing,” he grunted, unleashing an uppercut that drive the bag and the other back a foot.

“Hold.” the other held up a hand, breathing hard. “Need a moment. You bin at this an ‘our, sir. Not all of us ‘as the stamina these days.”

Jedediah bit at one glove's laces to untie them, then untied the other, tossing both gloves down to the sandy floor. He was barely winded. And still on edge.

Hours later, he climbed the stairs to his rooms and collapsed on his creaky bed.

***

“I think it is very likely you must be disciplined.” he snapped.

“What may I do to assure you I will fully cooperate, Inspector?”

“You may start, lady, by coming here,” he said, pushing his chair back from his desk in his office and patting his lap.

Blush looked nervous but stood and walked towards him. “Lay here, Blush.”

Blush knelt and laid herself gingerly across his lap. He took her by the waist in his powerful hands and pulled her forward, so that her bottom was decidedly higher than the rest of her and her head and bosom dangled forward off his lap.

Jedediah began to spank her soundly, and Blush’s air of disdain dissolved completely with the first blow to her bottom. At once, tears began to flow.

“You’ve been a very naughty and ungrateful girl,” said Jedediah, as Blush wept and wriggled on his lap. Blush’s struggle only aroused both his anger and his passions further, and he continued to spank and admonish her.

“Now, am I to understand that  not only have you stolen the pearl necklace, but actually used it in an intimate manner to pleasure yourself. Is this true?”

“Yes, Jedediah, it’s true. I’m sorry! Please!” she cried, but he continued to spank her mercilessly.

“Why on earth would you do such a thing, girl?”

“I loved the necklace. The pearls were so big and silky!”

“And how did you play with the necklace, eh?”

“I put them in my cunny and pulled them out slowly...they felt...oh so nice, so cool and smooth on my skin.”

The mental image affected Jedediah, for though he continued to spank her as she wriggled, he felt his face become hot and he began to breathe heavily.

At last he finished and set Blush down on her feet.

“Josephine, assist Blush to disrobe and position her on the desk,” he ordered Josephine, who was sitting quietly in the corner.

Josephine complied, and he watched her as she stripped Blush of her dress and petticoats. Jedediah watched hungrily as Blush’s naked form was revealed.

Such a delicious creature. Her creamy limbs were balanced by a supple bottom and petite bosom.

Josephine’s fingers brushed her satiny skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

Once Blush was fully undressed and positioned on the desk, Josephine returned to her seat. Jedediah stepped up between Blush’s spread thighs. “Now, Blush. I can see you are quite moist. Did you find your discipline arousing?”

“Y-Yes, Jedediah.”

“That is good.” He placed a hand on her cunny and then slipped a finger in. She gasped and moaned. “Now, you will show me how you inserted the pearls into your cunny.”

She reached for her cunny, slipping a finger in besides his own. “Like this, Inspector, where your finger is. It feels so good to be full of the pearls.”

He continued to finger her, rubbing her clitoris with his thumb thoughtfully as he did so and observing her fevered reaction.

“Josephine, bring me the necklace.”

Josephine stood up obediently and retrieved the necklace. “Inspector,” she said as she handed the necklace to him.

“Thank you, girl. Now, Blush, tell me, when you used the pearls in your cunny, did you cum?”

“N-no, Inspector. It felt exquisite, but I did not find release.”

“I see. Let us try to see how good this feels, eh?”

He pushed the beads, one by one, into Blush’s cunny, and she moaned as he did so.

“Does that feel good, Blush?”

“Yes,” the word came out on a heavy sigh. “I want more, Inspector. Please.”

“And you shall have it.”

He placed his thick cock against her and pushed his hips forward. She gasped suddenly, her hips bucking up to meet his movements.

“Inspector, it’s so big!”

“Good girl, Blush. Relax and take it. Yes, good girl, just so, does it feel nice to have my big cock in your cunny?”

“Oh yes, Jedediah.”

“Josephine, come here. Attend to her,” he ordered. She began to tweak and suckle her nipples. Her own cunny now soaking wet with the evidence of her own arousal. She longed to rub herself as she attended to Blush, but she knew it was strictly forbidden without the Inspector’s permission.

As though reading her mind, “Josephine, you will mount the desk and present yourself to Ms. Pang.”

Josephine’s heart pounded. She longed to feel Blush’s touch. She climbed on the desk, and, lifting her skirts high, positioned herself over Blush’s face. Nearly lost in a fog of lust and submission, Blush nonetheless lifted her head eagerly towards Josephine’s hot cunny as the woman lowered herself towards her.

The first stroke of her tongue was a revelation, as she lapped first delicately, her tongue darting from between her pink lips to lap at Josephine’s labia, and then more decisively, finding her hard clit and drawing the aching nub into her mouth, where she licked it with a steady and relentless rhythm that drove Josephine ever closer to the edge of reason.

“Inspector, please,” Josephine gasped, “may I...that is...I am so…”

“No, you may not, girl. Not until I say so.”

Josephine’s eyes rolled up heavenward. Blush’s tongue continued to flick across her throbbing clit, and now her hands had found her opening, and she was fingering her furiously with one hand while she toyed with her own clit with the other.

Josephine nearly cried as she lifted herself off from Blush’s tongue before she came in disobedience with Jedediah’s order. Josephine clambered back down from the desk and resumed her suckling at Blush’s nipples.

“Blush, are you going to come on this big cock?,” he asked.

“Yes, sir!”

He began to pull the string of beads from her cunny, and as he did so, each bead emerging after a moment of resistance, her body began to convulse, and the stimulation of her orgasmic contractions became too much for Jedediah. He collapsed forward over her, panting.

Jedediah slowly pulled out of Blush and refastened his trousers.

“I believe I understand the need for the pearl necklace more so now, Blush. Thank you for that demonstration.”

Moments later, Josephine began to help Blush fasten the tiny buttons of her dress. Blush smiled at Josephine flirtatiously and said, “you taste lovely, Josephine. I am so happy to be here with you and the Inspector.”

“And I feel the same, Blush.” They kissed gently, lightly, forgetting that Jedediah was behind them.

“Josephine,” Jedediah said quietly.

Josephine turned to him and saw that his eyes were dark. “What was that little performance, hmm?”

“I-I don’t know what you mean.”

“I told you to attend to Blush and further that you were not to climax. You withdrew yourself from her face without permission. That is unacceptable.

"You wish to see the full immensity of my displeasure, to be sure."

Josephine began to cry. “Jedediah, I was so close to release, and I know I was not supposed to cum without your permission. Her tongue felt so wonderful. I...I did not know how else to obey.”

His eyes softened, but his hard expression remained. “Well, be that as it may, Josephine, that was a failure to follow my explicit instructions and you must be punished for it. I value discipline very highly in this division. Now. Place your hands on the desk.”

Josephine turned to obey, a look of uncertainty on her face. He lifted her skirts and bared her bottom. He then proceeded to spank her harder than he had ever previously. Josephine cried out in pain. His blows slowed and suddenly his hand was between her legs, rubbing at her wet center.

‘There, there, girl. No more tears. You’re alright,” he shushed. “I know you tried. And I feel how very wet you were and are. You must have been so close to coming and yet you didn’t. That is a very good girl to resist.”

Josephine melted against him, his soft words and his firm touch stroking the simmering heat in her cunny. Jedediah unfastened his trousers and then his thick cock was nuzzling at her opening. To Jedediah’s pleasure, Josephine pushed back against him, desperate to feel his hardness inside her. He thrust forward, causing her to yelp with the pain and the pleasure.

“Yes, Josephine, that’s a good girl. That hot, tight cunny feels so good on my cock. Do you like to be fucked hard, Josephine?”

“Y-yes! Oh, please, may I cum.?”

“Yes, Josephine.  Cum for me. Cum on my hard cock.”

His words tipped her over the edge and he felt her body shaking in waves of pleasure all around him. His own orgasm exploding as he filled her cunny with hot seed.

***

Jedediah’s eyes flew open. A dream. It was just a dream. A wet, soppy dream.

He regained his ability to breath and sat up. In horror, he discovered he had ejaculated in his trousers, which were now feeling cold and stiff around his cock.

With a groan he laid back down.

Lazily, through heavy eyelids, he studied the ceiling and grinned like a devilish cat. “Jesus God,” he whispered through the smile and descended back into unconsciousness.


End file.
